


In The Confines Of My Mind

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone is shaking their heads at Steve, Gen, I MISS JARVIS, I also feel like Tony would have grieved JARVIS more, I don't really like Steve, Lots of shifting POV, Not Steve Friendly, Team Iron Man, Tony's bots can feel, but it's fine, so am I, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: JARVIS's death affected Tony.Too bad Steve didn't realize that.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 189





	In The Confines Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be so many changing POV's and I'll be honest I'm not particularly proud of this and it isn't that good but it is alright so enjoy I guess.
> 
> Also, JARVIS in caps refers to the AI and Jarvis in lowercase refers to the butler. Oh! And everyone returns to the tower after they save the city instead of Hulk flying off to Sakaar and Natasha calms him down (don't ask me how it works it is fan fiction and I am bending canon)

Rhodey’s POV:

Not many people knew JARVIS (the AI) was named after Edwin Jarvis (The Stark family butler) and even fewer understood the significance.

Jarvis had pretty much been Tony’s father, when he died, Tony had been heartbroken. Only a few months later, JARVIS came online. Amazingly, nobody questioned it. Only Rhodey truly knew JARVIS’s purpose, to honour Tony’s father-figure and to give the grieving teenager a friend. The colonel had been Tony’s best friend for years. So, when he saw the pride in Tony when he presented the self-learning AI, he recognised that his role may have been taken. A few months later, when he walked in on Tony and JARVIS actually _bickering,_ it was confirmed. Rhodey was amazed by his friend’s tech all the time, but he would hazard a guess and say that JARVIS was the most complex. While JARVIS would always deny his ability to feel saying “I am a machine Colonel Rhodes” Rhodey would always say that JARVIS could feel. He heard the fond tone in his voice when speaking of Tony, the worry when the inventor was on a binge for too long and he knew how over-protective of the genius the AI was.

So, when JARVIS died, and Tony didn’t have time to grieve? Instead killing Ultron, the being that killed JARVIS. Then Vision was made, and when the disappointment of his friend truly being gone set in? Rhodey expected chaos, maybe the inventor completely shutting down.

What he got he wasn’t ready for.

Bruce’s POV:

Bruce loved Tony. (Not in that way you creep)

He loved him in the way one would love a friend. Tony was amazing, he wasn’t afraid of Bruce and the Hulk. He was generous and Bruce was horrified to learn nobody understood that. Not even their team understood who Tony was.

Bruce had heard Tony and JARVIS talking. He agreed with Rhodey when he said JARVIS had the ability to feel.

So, when JARVIS died? He knew it was about to get serious.

~*~

After all was said and done, after Ultron was gone, the team had all gone back to the tower. Tony had disappeared immediately, nobody else was worried miraculously.

Bruce watched as everyone went back into their rooms and fell asleep. He wanted to let Tony grieve so he did the same.

Until, around midnight, an ear-piercing scream of grief shuddered through the upper floors of the tower.

Bruce immediately knew the voice, Tony. He rushed out of his room. He went to the common room, to see everyone else (minus Tony) already there.

“Bruce!” Steve said with relief. “You’re ok! We were wondering who was screaming”

Bruce almost started hissing at Steve’s ignorance “It was Tony, Steve”

“Huh?” Steve asked. “Is he ok?”

 _No, he just lost his best friend!_ Bruce wanted to cry.

“He’s probably in his lab” Natasha said.

Steve glanced around, before heading to the elevator.

~*~

Bruce had argued with the others, saying they should leave Tony. Nobody else knew he was grieving ~~since they were that dense.~~ Nobody listened to him, instead going into the lab.

“Tony?” Steve said, his voice echoing through the lab.

Tony’s bots came forward and chirped angrily at Steve. They tried to push him back, but Steve glared at the bots and shoved past them “Tony? Are you ok?”

They heard sniffling and Bruce’s heart hurt at the sight of Tony curled up in blankets on the old couch. Tony looked up at them, his eyes puffy and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Tony? Are you alright?” Steve asked.

“No!” The inventor cried, his eyes becoming dark “I just lost my best friend”

“But Colonel Rhodes is fine?” Steve said, confused. “Wait, do you mean the robot?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, but Steve seemed to take this as confirmation.

“It’s just a robot Tony”

Tony stilled. Natasha and Clint winced, Thor looked confused.

And Bruce knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Natasha’s POV:

“Get out Rogers” Tony said lowly.

“What!?” The super soldier exclaimed.

“I said get out. You’re interrupting a grieving man Cap.”

Steve looked like he was going to protest but Natasha gripped his shoulder and steered him out of the room.

Steve scolded her as soon as she got him out of the lab.

“Natasha, why would you do that! Tony clearly isn’t in his right mind if he’s viewing machines as his best friends.”

Natasha almost facepalmed. “Rogers, you may not understand this, but those “just robots” can _feel”_

Steve just scoffed “Fury told me that machines can’t feel. They are just metal and code”

Bruce looked a little green and Natasha was amazed he had stuck around this long. “Steve, Tony can literally do anything with technology. He built the first iron man suit in a cave, he proceeded to make an upgraded version of it, manages to use said suit to keep up with a team of Gods, Super soldiers, Gamma-radiation-created monsters and highly trained assassins. Not to mention the fact that he made JARVIS when he was a teenager. That AI has been able to feel for a long time. You just never took the time to notice it”

Natasha was impressed by the scientist’s outburst (or at least as close as he could get to one without summoning the hulk) Steve on the other hand looked angered.

“Do none of you agree with me? Tony should be given a psychological evaluation at SHIELD! He’s not thinking straight.”

Bruce shook his head “I don’t agree Steve. He’s ok,” the scientist reconsidered this. “Well… as ok as someone who lost their best friend can be”

Steve then turned his gaze on Natasha who said “Tony can do anything with his tech. JARVIS has been around for over a decade, he’s had a chance to learn and develop. I think Tony would’ve gotten attached in that time”

Steve looked shocked, now looking imploringly at Clint who shrugged “I do think Tony needs mental help, but not for this reason.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at that but stared at Thor who said “Anthony’s robots, they tried to defend their creator when we came in. They understood he was grieving and wanted to let him mourn in peace. I believe our friends machines can feel”

Steve growled slightly “I’m going to get Fury on board” he said before storming out.

Natasha felt a pit of dread building up as Steve walked away.

~*~

Steve’s POV:

Steve walked to Fury’s office, he was mad. How could the team think Tony was fine! He was very clearly not ok if he thought that a robot was his best friend.

_But what if it’s like you and Buck-_

Steve stopped the unwelcome voice before the thought could root itself in his mind. Bucky was a real person, JARVIS was not.

Steve quietly planned what he was going to say, no use going in if he was going to be stumbling over his words.

Fury’s secretary told him to go into the office.

“Captain, what seems to be the problem?”

Steve could cry with relief, Fury wasn’t emotionally attached to Tony, he was dealing with business. Fury would listen to him.

He sat down in the chair opposite Fury’s desk and began speaking.

Fury’s POV:

“There was a scream in the tower, all of my team went to the common room minus Tony, Bruce said that Tony was the one who had screamed, and Natasha said he was probably in the lab”

Fury nodded slightly, not sure where this was going.

“We went down to Tony’s lab, when we went in there were some robots” Steve scowled now. “They tried to stop us from getting to Tony, so I pushed them out of the way”

Fury’s eyes widened minutely, he knew how important those bots were to Stark.

“We went forward and found Tony crying on his couch, I asked if he was ok, but he got angry at me. He said he was grieving the loss of his best friend”

Fury figured this made more sense, the captain was probably worried about Stark, but when Rogers continued, he started to worry.

“I said that his best friend was ok since Colonel Rhodes was fine,”

Fury stilled. The captain wasn’t used to the technological genius that was Tony Stark and didn’t understand his friendship with JARVIS.

“Then I asked if he meant the robot”

Fury had to reign in his anger, how was this man famed for being a good leader if he didn’t notice simple things about his teammates?

“Then I said that it was just a robot”

Fury was living up to his name now, he was furious, this man wasn’t fit to be team leader if he was this insensitive and uncaring for his teammate’s emotions.

“For some reason, Tony got really mad at me, he told me to get out of the lab and before I could argue Natasha pulled me out”

Fury knew hiring Natasha all those years ago was a good decision.

“When I suggested that Tony needed a psychological evaluation the others all turned on me, saying that JARVIS could feel, and that Tony could do anything with tech”

Fury scowled, almost facepalmed, took a deep breath, then spoke.

Steve’s POV:

“Rogers, this may be a foreign concept to you, but Tony Stark is a genius. He is multiple times smarter than anyone else on the planet. He has had JARVIS by his side since his parents died”

Steve’s eyes widened at this information.

“Coulson… when he went to keep an eye on Stark reported that he suspected all of Tony’s robots could feel.”

Steve felt a pit of dread building.

“Stark made an AI that could feel, learn and adapt. He created JARVIS as a teenager and JARVIS has stood by him for over a decade, even if JARVIS couldn’t feel, Tony would have become attached in that time. Though because he learnt over his existence about humanity, he started talking, joking and making references like a human would. He learnt from Stark. JARVIS is his best friend simply because they were never apart for long, even in the Iron Man suit Stark had JARVIS installed, mostly for commentary if my sources are correct”

Steve was shocked, how could Fury disagree with him.

“But-but” he spluttered “you told me machines were just code and couldn’t feel”

Fury sighed. “I meant that applied to everyone except Stark.”

Steve got out of his seat. “I’ll be going then” and walked out the door.

As he left though, he could hear Fury say quietly “JARVIS and Tony, were like you and Sergeant Barnes”

Steve froze for a moment before walking out of the office.

"See you around Fury."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it??  
> If by some chance you liked this please leave comments and kudos, they really make my day.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night everybody~


End file.
